'Til We Die (canção)
"'Til We Die" (em português, "Até Morrermos") é a décima quinta e última faixa da versão especial do álbum All Hope Is Gone. É frequentemente associada a Paul Gray. Letra Original My friends are all hurting From moments and regrets And charity laced with a lie And still we keep hoping To fix all the defects And strengthen this seminal ties We go on together for better or worse Our history is too real to hate Now and forever, we stay until morning And promise to fight for our fates 'Til we die 'Til we die The start of the journey is every bit worth it I can let you down anymore The sky is still clearing, we're never afraid And the consequences opens the door I never stopped trying, I've never stopped feeling Like family is much more than blood Don't go on without me The piece that I represent complements Each and everyone 'Til we die 'Til we die We won't be forgotten We'll never give in This war we've achieved has allowed us to win 'Til we die 'Til we die My last true confession will open your eyes I've never known trust like the 9 Let it be spoken, let it be screamed They'll never ever take us alive 'Til we die 'Til we die We won't be forgotten We'll never give in This war we've achieved has allowed us to win Carry on Carry on We'll never be broken, we won't be denied Our war is the pressure, we need to unite We'll never be broken, we won't be denied Our war is the pressure, we need to unite 'Til we die 'Til we die We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in This war we've achieved has allowed us to win Carry on Carry on We'll never be broken, we won't be denied Our war is the pressure, we need to unite 'Til we die 'Til we die 'Til we die 'Til we die We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in This war we've achieved has allowed us to win 'Til we die 'Til we die We'll never be broken, we won't be denied Our war is the pressure, we need to unite Tradução Meus amigos estão todos feridos Por momentos e arrependimentos E uma caridade envolvida com mentiras Continuamos na esperança De consertar todos os defeitos E fortalecer nossa influente união Nós permanecemos juntos na melhor ou na pior Nossa história é muito real para se odiar Agora e sempre, ficaremos até amanhã E prometemos lutar pelo nosso destino Até morrermos Até morrermos No começo da jornada cada momento valeu a pena Não posso mais te desapontar O céu continua se abrindo, nós nunca tivemos medo E a consequencia bate à nossa porta Eu nunca deixei de tentar, nunca deixei de sentir Como uma família é muito mais do que sangue Não se vá sem mim! A peça que eu represento complementa Cada um de nós Até morrermos Até morrermos Não seremos esquecidos Nunca desistiremos Essa guerra que alcançamos nos permitiu ser vencedores Até morrermos Até morrermos Minha última confissão irá abrir os seus olhos Eu nunca vi uma confiança como a dos nove Deixe que falem, deixe que gritem: " Eles nunca nos levarão vivos!" Até morrermos Até morrermos Não seremos esquecidos, nunca desistiremos Essa guerra que alcançamos nos permitiu ser vencedores! Continue! Continue! Não seremos destruídos, não seremos negados Nossa guerra é a pressão, devemos nos unir Não seremos destruídos, não seremos negados Nossa guerra é a pressão, devemos nos unir Até morrermos Até morrermos Não seremos esquecidos, nunca desistiremos Essa guerra que alcançamos nos permitiu ser vencedores! Continue! Continue! Não seremos destruídos, não seremos negados Nossa guerra é a pressão, devemos nos unir Até morrermos Até morrermos Até morrermos Até morrermos Não seremos esquecidos, nunca desistiremos Essa guerra que alcançamos nos permitiu ser vencedores! Até morrermos Até morrermos Não seremos destruídos, não seremos negados Nossa guerra é a pressão, devemos nos unir Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de tempo médio Categoria:All Hope Is Gone